But We're Both Boys
by Kittygirl225
Summary: "We'd never work. For many reasons. Among them are: we're both boys." Kageyama is in love with Hinata, and writes in a journal about his feelings. Hinata loves him too. Two problems: Neither know the other's feelings, and they both think the other is straight. (Note: about a third of this will be told via Kageyama's journal entries, so those chapters are about 500 words each.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _We'd never work. For many reasons. Among them are:_ _ **we're both boys.**_

 _I know, I know. 21st century. That shouldn't matter. And it doesn't. Not to me, at least. Maybe to him… definitely to mom…_

 _Anyway I'm being forced to do this entry cause my therapist (the one I don't need)(mom says it's to "fix" me. As if there's anything wrong with me! I'm gay! I'm not straight! Accept this!), says it 'll help with my pent-up emotions or some shit. As if. Diaries are for girls._

 _Back to why I'm writing this (not because the therapist). Hinata Shouyou. My teammate, my partner, my first and best friend. Of course, he's unaware of this because I'm not the affectionate type. Even though I'm sure he realizes that we're friends, I'm also sure he doesn't know that I feel more than that towards him._

 _So, to help cope, I'm gonna compile a list._

 _ **Reasons Why Kageyama And Hinata Would Never Work, So You Should Just Move On**_

 _ **1.) We are both boys (and he's probably straight…)**_

 _ **2.) We fight so much, about everything**_

 _ **3.) We're teammates**_

 _ **4.) He's a Dumbass**_

 _ **5.) He'd never love me as much as I do him**_

 _ **6.) We can't even have a**_ _ **conversation**_ _ **without bickering**_

 _ **5.) G**_

 _ **8.) My mom**_

 _ **9.) The team**_

 _ **10.) Basically the fact that he probably thinks I hate him (except he knows I don't**_ _ **really**_ _ **)**_

 _There. Isn't that a beautiful list? I think so._

 _So, wanna know why I decided to talk about this? (Oh lord, I'm talking to a book). Well, the reason is: we had a game today and Hinata and I were in nearly the whole time. It was really tough and by the end, my arms were dead weight, Hinata was shaking and his hands were twitching. He had bruised the side of his face when he overstepped in an attempt to receive the ball. His wrists were also bruised from when he'd actually received the ball._

 _So, since we were both exhausted, I decided to take him to the bathroom so we could splash water on our faces. So we walked over and I realized I was watching him and ended up blushing. Luckily he didn't see, but still._

 _No one needs to know. I bet Sugawara already has suspicions…._

 _No one else needs to know._

 _Especially not Hinata._

 **A/N: Heyyy! This is a new fanfic I'm starting. Chapters will be short and mostly told through Hinata and Kageyama's journal entries until the plot is good enough.**

 **Love you all.**

 **Bye.**

 **-Kittygirl**

 **(If you saw the format before, I'm really sorry, I don't know what happened. The file must have translated weird or something, but I fixed it and I'm sorry)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _This is a bad idea. Writing stuff down so it's not just mentally, in my head, it's also on_ _ **paper**_ _. Anyone could find it._ _ **Anyone!**_

 _Imagine what would happen if one of my teammates saw this._

This is only the second entry, and I've already poured out my soul. The extent of my emotions towards Hina (don't judge me for calling him that, okay? It's not like I do that in real life).

 _A few days have passed since the first entry. Nothing has happened. Nothing important. Except, something did, just now. I'm crying as I write this._

 _We… had a fight. A result bad one. Worse than the usual silly bickering about every petty thing. Nope. This one was bad. It's only the fourth one I'd consider bad. (The first was when Noya catfished him and I knew about it but didn't say anything. The second was 'cause he was scared of a roach and threw a fit via group chat and when I said I needed to do my homework, he acted hostile. The third was… well. He was really emotional and I made a comment. A regrettable comment. He said (this was in the group chat too), he said "Fuck you all" or something and I said "Sorry, I'm underage". Big fucking mistake.)_

 _Anyway, this fight._

 _Well… I made a new account on Tumblr so I could comment on a post as someone else (he asked anyone who knew him not to read it, but I did anyway). The post was about me. Because he thinks I have a superiority complex and that I lie/manipulate a lot._

 _So I commented that he should drop me (as a different person) to see if he would consider the advice. I mean, I know he's sensitive about catfishing, but I still did._

 _And we fought. We fought over text. Every single time we fight like that, I feel sick inside and I cry so hard. The other times, I actually got physically sick. It sucked and he thought I was faking._

 _So yeah. That was my crappy day._

 _I have homework but I can't focus. I'm just gonna go to bed. Goodnight._

 **A/N: Yeah. There ya are. I feel Kageyama's a bit ooc, but eh. This is just a diary entry, so it's like he's different. From now on, I'll try to post new chapters on Fridays.**

 **-Kittygirl**


End file.
